If only he knew
by SexyLikePepsi
Summary: LarsOtto...and so on so forth. You will just have to read it.
1. My Confession

Chapter 1 Author Note: So yes, I havent updated any of my other fics...and i want to delete them, and start totally over. So if someone would like to tell me how to delete your own fics, it would be much aprrieciated. Thanks.

* * *

So yes. Here we are. Lars and Otto together. Never saw that coming I bet. I know. Hard to believe. Well believe it. Its true. They have been together for oh, I'd say, 2 weeks now. Most people know. Everyone's pretty much okay with it, except one person. That one person, would be me. Hi. I'm Twister, Lars's little brother, Otto's best friend.. If you get what I'm saying, I love Otto.

Yes. You heard me. I don't like Otto. I love him. And I have to admit, I'm jealous that my brother has him. I'm glad they are happy. But I mean, you probably know how I feel. You like someone, that someone's going out with someone else…so you hate the someone else. Wow. That was confusing. I'm sure you caught my drift. Lets see. I think I first realized I liked Otto about 6 months ago. I've was trying to conjure up an idea of how to tell him. I never did get to tell him, and I don't think I ever will. But, I will always love him just the same. Who knows. Lars and Otto might not last long.

Sure, they've gotten far pretty fast. For gods sake they've had each other. I'm very jealous of my brother for that. He's felt Otto in a way I probably never will. I've longed to just barely touch his lips, and my brothers gone all the way! Its just not fair. But I guess its my fault for not showing my feelings. I mean, who knows, Otto might have liked me. it's a small chance…but hey, he loves Lars. I'm like Lars in a way. We share the same blood. So…there's a plus.

I'm pretty sure Lars and Otto will last a while…but I'm doing everything in my power, without making it tooobvious, topry them apart. I want to be Otto's. I want him to be mine. Its just not fair. I don't think it will ever be, unless I have him to myself.

No one will ever understand how much I love Otto. He is the love of my life. I want to be with him more than anything. But…if it was anyone else than my brother, id break them up real fast. But wait, Lars always has been kind of mean to me. Why shouldn't I be the same? Well. I guess there's no choice. I will tell Otto how I feel. There's only one problem…will he still be friends with me after?

* * *

So yes. What do you think? I know its kind of short…but…its how I wanted to start it. I don't think things will always stay in Twisters POV but I'm thinking there'll be a few chapters like this. Well tell me if you enjoyed! 


	2. Theres something I need to tell you

Chapter 2 Author Note: So yes. Here we are. Chapter 2. Wow. So far. NOT. laughs but if you like my story so far please let me know.  
Disclaimer : I don't own Rocket Power.

* * *

Otto, Lars, and Twister are all walking back from the beach headed for home.Lars: Those were some radical waves today! Wouldnt you say so honey? 

Otto: Hell Yeah! Wow, I dont think I've had such a good surf in a long time!

Twister: Hey Otto, can I talk to you for a second?

Otto and twister walk off alone.

Twister: Hey, I really need to talk to you, but not right now. Can we hangout tonight, just the two of us? This is really important.

Otto: Um. Yeah. Why not. We could leave right now if you wanted. Its not like we are doing anything "important".

Lars: Otto! Twister! Come on guys are you writing a novel or something? Jeeez!

Otto: Coming! Well Twist, I guess we will have to do it later. Should I come over at like 7?

Twister: Actually, it'd be better if I came over there.

Otto: Um. Okay. You come over at 7 then.

Twister POV: 7 o'clock. I can figure out something to do until 7...maybe ill figure out what I'm gonna freaking say! God, didn't think about that now did I? No. There I go again. Speaking before I even think. This is gonna go over great! Not. I'm screwed.

Later that evening… 6:45 pm. Twisters bedroom

Currently, Twister is in front of his mirror, fixing his hair, checking himself, making sure everything is as good as it can be.

Twister: I hate my cowlick! I hate it! Its hideous! Great. Now I'm even talking to myself! Shit. Calm down. Everything's going to be…great? Bad? Horrible? Terrific? I'm not even sure myself!

Lars opens the door.

Lars: Yo, Otto's on the phone! And this time, its for you!

Twister picks up the phone.

Twister: Hello.

Otto: Can you come over right now? I'm bored so I figured we could start early.

Twister: Uhhh…sure. I'm going right now.

Twister hangs up the phone as he goes down the stairs and out the door. He walks across his lawn to find Otto sitting on his porch swing.

Otto: Hey twist! Come, sit. Look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful?

Twister sits down nest to his secret love, Otto. His heart is pounding, and he is even sweating a bit.

Otto: So, what did you need to talk to me about?

Twister: Um. Well… you see, this is something very hard for me to say…

Otto: Twister, you can tell me anything, you know that.

Otto places his hand on Twisters knee. Twister is now very excited…but this sort of thing is hard to admit to your best friend.

Twister: well. First, promise you wont hate me, and we can still be friends.

Otto: I promise.

Twister: Okay, I know your with my brother and all, but, you see, I sort of have this small, well, I wouldn't actually say it was small, anyways! I like you Otto. I like you a lot.

Twister stood up, as tears came from his eyes. He started to walk of the porch. Otto got up and grabbed Twisters hand and pulled him back.

Otto: Twister, there's something I need to tell you too….

* * *

Hahah. Aren't I evil. Leaving you there. Muahahaha. Well, leave a comment! Sorry my chapters are kind of short…and…I also feel like I've rushed them a little bit. What do you think? 


	3. Violent Kisses,This Must Be Bliss

Chapter 3. Author note: okay, the 2nd chapter…was rushed. After I re- read it, I figured that out. So… am going to try and make this chapter the best one yet. So tell me after if you think it was.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power.

* * *

Twister: I know. You probably don't ever want to talk to me again right? I mean after all you are in love… 

Twister was quickly interrupted by **Otto kissing** him lightly on the lips.

Otto: Yes. After all, I'm in love, with _you_ Twister.

Twister: What? I mean…how? Why? If you love me, why are you with_ my_ brother?

Otto: Well, I didn't think you would like me…so after your brother admitted to me he liked me, I decided he wasn't that bad. Besides, I've never told anyone this before but I have **always **liked guys, I was just too afraid to admit it, so I figured if I started out going with Lars, it would be a good way to come out. You know what I mean?

Twister walked away and sat back down on the porch swing as more tears flowed freely from his eyes. Quickly after Otto saw this, he rushed to his side, wiping the tears from his face and placing his hand on Twisters _thigh_.

Otto: Everything's okay Twist. I'm here now.

Twister: No. everything's not okay. You love me, _I love you_, but you are with my brother. Things wouldn't ever work out. And if you left him for me, then me and my brother would probably never speak to me again.

Otto: Wow. I didn't think about that…

Twister just started crying once more. Otto leaned into him once more for a kiss…but surprisingly Twister **_pulled_** away.

Otto: Twist?

Twister: Otto. I have longed to kiss your lips, I have wanted you so bad. But, I don't want to get in too deep if we cant even ever be together.

Otto: Well…maybe we can.

Twister: Didn't you just hear what I said a minute ago? YOU are with my brother.

Otto: Well, we could still try to be together, secretly, and I mean, no one would have to know right?

Twister: Well…yeah I guess your right. But, what is someone finds out?

Otto: We will worry about that later. But now. Lets just head upstairs…

Twister: Hehe. Lets go!

Twister grabbed Otto's hand and ran furiously up the stairs, into Otto's room, and shut the door. Twister let go of Otto's hand and walked in front of the bed and faced Otto.

Twister: Here we are…

Otto: Oh just shut up and lets _get on_ with it!

Otto **pushed** Twister down on the bed and climbed up on him and **violently** started placing **kisses **all over Twisters face.

Twister POV: **OMG.** What's going on? I like it. I knew I would. But I mean, what am I doing? He is with my brother. This is _wrong._ This is all so wrong…..but I cant stop. This is what I've wanted…_right_?

Twister pushed Otto up and got out from under him.

Otto: Twister?

Twister: Otto. We have to_ stop_.

Otto: Twister…_some_ _"things"_ you cant just…**STOP**!

Twister: Otto. I want to. Trust me. I want this more than anything. But what about Lars?

Otto Sighs.

Otto: Well…he wouldn't have to know. Ill break it off with him in a few days, and then after that, we'll have a go at it. But right now, I need you. If you know what I'm saying…?

Twister: Alright.

Otto climbs back on top of Twister, and just before he kisses him, Knock Knock Knock

Twister Whispers :Shit.

Otto: Who is it?

Lars: Its me. Lars.

Otto: Wait just a second!

Twister Whispers: Hurry! Get your _pants _on.

Otto **groans** and gets off the bed.

Otto POV: _Dumb ass Lars_. Why did you have to do that. Its official. I hate him. Okay. So maybe I don't. I like Twister. I like Lars. I might even Love both. Hmm…this may sound weird to them, but hey, **Threesome** anyone?

* * *

Okay. I know. Dumb ending. But…I'm going to make the next chapter very_ interesting_. At least, I hope it's the nest chapter. Maybe I'll wait one more chapter. Anywho, _reviews_ anyone? 


	4. Gasps For Breath

Chapter 4 Author Note: I hope you all like this chapter, and I had to change to a non-script format because of this sites rules. Grr…I am too lazy. But I must. LOL. And thanks greatly to Prince Izzy, he has helped me so much. Anyway, please review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power

* * *

Otto opens the door and sees Lars standing there. 

"Hey honey!" Lars says as he kisses Otto ever so lightly on the lips.

Twister POV: Damn it lars. Get away from him! He is all mine.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Me and Twist are..er.. Busy." Otto replies.

"Well, I am bored. And I mean its not like you two are doing anything important right?" the eldest one says.

"Actually!" Twister starts but he was quickly cut off by Otto.

"…your right Lars. We aren't. So…I want to ask the two of you something." Otto says as he winks at Twister.

Twister stares blankly at Otto. Lars does the same.

" Um.." Otto starts un easily.

Otto POV: SPIT IT OUT OTTO. Just say "come on guys, I love both of you, lets three some!" Shit no. I cant say that…what the hell am I gonna say?

"Well?" Lars sighs.

"Um. Lets just go get a bite to eat shall we? I am paying!" Otto covers up quickly and runs to his closet to get a hoodie.

"What the hell Otto?" Twister moans.

"That's not what you were going to say." Lars spits out.

"I changed my mind okay?" The goggled one says.

"Otto. I am sorry. But I have 'needs' and if you cant even tell the truth then I'll go else where!" Twister yells!

"Holly Hell. Oh my god. What 'needs' are you talking about Twist? They better not be the 'needs' I am thinking about!" Lars sort of cries.

" that's right Lars. Me and Otto we're getting busy! That's why Otto wants to leave! That's why it took so damn long to get to the door! That's why I'm sitting here in my boxers incase you didn't notice!" The striped hat boy cries.

"Oh…my…god." Lars cries.

"Lars, let me explain…" Otto motions over to Lars.

" Yeah. Why don't you. Explain to me Otto, how you played me, and with my own brother! Explain how you could be so cold hearted as to do that to me! Explain how you told me we could be together for the rest of our lives! Explain how I made love to you and you made love back just this morning, and now you come down to get some from my brother!" Lars yells.

Otto just collapses and cries

"I didn't mean for it to be this way…I want both of you, I love both of you, you both have to understand that. I cant explain to you Twister how much your brother means to me. I cant explain to you Lars how much Twist means to me. I have mixed feelings. I cant pick one over the other. I just don't know what to do." Otto cries.

Lars stands up and paces around the room. Twister just sits staring blankly at absolutely nothing. Silence traps the room. The only sounds are Otto quietly crying, and Lars's foot steps. It is like this for quite some time. No one talks. No one looks at the other. Complete silence.

"Guys, I have an idea." Otto says as he breaks the silence.

"That's a first." Lars mutters.

"Come on guys, just please, hear me out." Otto asks.

" Fine." Twister gives in.

"Lars, Twister, sit on my bed. I'll grab myself a chair." Otto commands as everyone follows.

"Alright. Now. Hear me out on this one guys. I love Lars. I love Twister. But, unless you guys aren't willing to cooperate, I wont love either of you. It will be hard, but I'll move on."

"so..what are we going to do?" Lars asks.

"I haven't figured that out yet. But you both have got to give me some time. I'm a mess. I need to figure things out. But I don't want you guys killing each other when you get home. Promise me you'll keep cool." Otto asks.

"Promise" Lars and Twist both say as the get up to leave.

"I'll call you both later. Three way. Okay. Love you both." Otto says as he shuts the door to his room.

Lars and Twister are silent as they leave the Rocket home. They make their way across the street to their house without saying one word. Silence once again.

Lars POV: Great. This is all just great. Not only am I losing the one I love, but I'm losing him to my brother! Shit shit shit. This is all great.

Twister POV: Oh lord. Now Lars is pissed. He hasn't said anything, but you can tell. Its just to obvious. He's breathing heavily.

Lars and Otto retreat to their rooms and wait by the phone.

'Damn why did Otto do this? Why the hell would Twister do this? Twister knows how much I love Otto. Otto knows how deaply I care for him. Why did they both betray me like this? Why did it end up this way? Why does it always have to come down to this? Why does this always happen to me? I ALWAYS have the bad luck. Ooh baby why did you do that to me?' Lars thought to himself.

'I wont lie. I'm happy Otto loves me. But, I have to admit I feel selfish, causing all this trouble with my brother. I know it must be killing him inside to know he has to fight for his lover with his own brother. How low can I get? Honestly...I cant believe myself. Why did I do this? It hurts me to know I hurt my own brother. Sure at times me and my brother fight, but at the end of they day I always knew he was there for me. I hope things can go back to that. I have to go talk to him.' Twister thought.

Twister got off of his bed, and walked to the door and grabbed the handle. He paused for a moment. He just stood there.

" I have to do this" Twister said aloud.

Twister turned the handle and left his room, and he walked down the hall the his older brothers room. Suprisingly enough, when he went to grab the handle to open Lars' room, Lars opened the door.

" Oh. Um...hi Twist." Lars said as he scratched his head.

"Hey Lars. Can we maybe talk?" Twister asked his brother.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Lars admited.

Lars and Twister walked into Lars' domain. Lars walked over to his bed and sat down, motioning for Twister to come too. The youngest boy did, and looked into the others eyes.

"Look Lars. I didnt mean to hurt you. I didnt want it to end this way. But you see, I love Otto, I guess I always have. I had to tell him. So when I did...things happened. Emotions were flying. I wasnt thinking straight. But trust me, if I knew this would happen...I would have kept my mouth shut. I know you love Otto, I know he loves you as well." Twister admited to his brother.

Lars sat with tears coming from his ever so lovely eyes. Silence again trapped within the room.

" I know Twister. I know you love Otto. I love him too. I understand how hard it is, to love him unconditionally. If I didnt love him like I do, I would have left him when I found out he loved you as well. But, I will fight for him. I do not have to justify the way I live my life.

RING RING RING

Both brothers answer their phone to hear instructions to come to Otto's room immediately. So they race across the street and open the Rocket Door, and run up to Otto's room to find it Candle Lightened and pillows everywhere on the floor.  
"Hello beautifuls…come…sit…" Otto says.

Lars sits on one side while his younger brother sits on the other side of the love they share, Otto.

"So…surely there has to be some way we can all get what we want…" Otto says as he pulls both brothers closer "…right?"

"What are you saying Rocket?" Lars asks, but fully knowing what Otto's saying.

"THREE-SOME!" Otto Yells!

"Oh my I think I might puke!" Twister screams with a hand over his mouth.

"Ew. Sick. With my own brother?" Lars says.

"Come on guys? Please? Do it for me?" Otto asks.

"Your probably just horny as hell" Twist says.

"As a matter of fact maybe I am!" Otto Admits "But...seriously, it couldn't hurt to try!"

"Fine. I guess…" Lars gives in

"Whatever. Lets just get this over with." Twister says.

"Oh goody!" Otto says as he lies down

Lars gets on top of him and places kisses everywhere while ripping Otto's shirt off. Otto does the same to Lars, so now they are both shirtless. Twister, standing alone, now is jealous, so he pushes Lars off of Otto and quickly gets on for a ride. Otto takes of twisters shirt, and starts trailing kisses down Twisters stomach. Lars sees this, and sits down on Twisters stomach facing Otto, and grabs Otto's face and quickly forces his tongue into Otto's mouth. Twister sees this and forces his hips up into the air hard and fast, sending Lars across the room.

"Ooh.. I want some of that" Otto says play like as he gets on top of Twister.

"Damn it. This isn't working!" Lars said.

Otto got off of Twister.

" I have an idea. You two put blindfolds on, since your so jealous of each other, then you wont get jealous and we can get on with this." Otto says.

Twister and Lars look around for somethings to use as blindfolds, and when they finally find something Otto helps them tie it around their eyes.

"K. Now...lets play!" Lars yells as he pounces on Otto.

Otto and Lars are now kissing deeply. Lars gets on top of Otto and starts sucking on all the areas just above the hem line of Otto's Boxers.

'Oh my god. Hes good. I am gonna blow. Oh..shit..I have to pee...' Otto thinks to himself.

"Uh...Lars?" Otto says.

Lars pulls his head up only long enough to say "What" then he continues his little game.

"Well...I have to pee!" Ottos whines.

Lars sighs and gets off of his Lover. Otto runs out of the room. After a few moments Lars stands up.

"...dont try to hide...I know you are in here Otto..." Lars said as his searches the room with his hands. "...gotcha!" Lars yells as he grabs what he thinks to be Otto, but is really his younger brother.

Lars pulls his brother the the floor and starts sucking on his nipples.

' Oh my god...this feels soooo good' Twister thinks to himself.

Twister grabs his brothers face and pulls it up to his. Twister then forced his tounge into his brothers mouth. Lars let it in, and slided his tounge into Twist's.

'Oh god Otto...this is fantastic!' Lars thinks to himself as he lowers his hand to Twister's member and starts stroking it.

'Oh lord..this is so...undescribable...I need him now. I need him.' Twister thought.

"Now.." Twister moaned.

Lars accepted this offer as he pulled his boxers off him and Twister. Lars got on his knees and got in position. Lars starting thrusting slowly.

"Faster..." Twister commanded.

Lars took this command and started speeding up his pace.

'Oooh..this is it..' Lars thought.

'Oh my god...ahh...I'm gonna..." Twister started as he and Lars came into a climax.

Lars collapsed ontop of Twister as they both gasped for breath. They lay there, Lars on Twister...breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. Lars deeply kisses his little brother.

"Wow." Twister said.

" That was...the best I ever...had" Lars said in between breaths.

"Eh hem… I don't mean to break it up...but this is supposed to be a three some...not a two some!" Otto says.

"what are you talking about Otto?" Lars says gasping for breath.

"You and Twister have been going at it for the past 5 minutes. I've been sitting here watching. Not that it doesn't turn me on but come on. I need action too!

"OMG!" Lars and Twister both scream.

* * *

Author note: HA HA Ha. That makes me laugh. Wow. Next chapter for real though, three-some…if Lars and Twister ever get over it. Haha. Wow. Review anyone? 


End file.
